


Roller Coaster

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roller coaster is terrifying, and Cas would hate his friends forever for making him ride it, except for the person that he ended up sitting next to was worth all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

Cas stared back defiantly at his friends. They glared right back, knowing they would win. “I’m going to hate it and then I’m going to throw up all over you.” Cas held his glare.

“No you’re not!” Gabe laughed. He could really be annoying sometimes. “Come on Cas! Live a little.

“I prefer to actually be alive, Gabriel.”

They were in line for the biggest roller coaster Cas had ever seen in his whole life, the biggest one in the amusement park. Cas was glaring down Gabriel, Anna, Chuck, and Becky, the friends he had (which he now regretted) elected to spend the day with on this trip. And they were all staring at him expectantly, wanting him to join them on the coaster.

He really didn’t want to. He hated heights and thrills and roller coasters. Everything about them. The stubborn masked the roiling fear he was feeling. He was deathly afraid of roller coaster. But it was too late, and his friends weren’t going to let him out of this. He wasn’t inviting them to his funeral, he decided, as the person managing the lines directed their party to rows one two and three.

Cas sighed. “I’ll do it, but I am going to hate you all forever afterwards, if I survive.” He glared still, standing alone in row three.

“Come on, it will be fine. This ride is awesome.” An unfamiliar voice spoke behind Castiel, and he turned to face it. A grinning boy stood behind him, he had kind green eyes and a smattering of freckles beneath a head of carefully done dark blond hair. Castiel would be freaking out over how ho this guy was if he wasn’t so freaked out about the upcoming ride.

“I’ve ridden it twice today already. It’s awesome,” the grinning boy repeated.

Castiel stared back, momentarily having lost his glare. “You’re crazy.” He mumbled.

The boy laughed. “You could call me that. Or you could call me Dean.” He held out a hand, which Castiel took and shook, finding himself answering. “Cas.”

His preoccupation with the roller coaster was soon turning into one with this boy, who looked to be the same age as Castiel, or thereabouts. He was still a bit in shock from the encounter, and found himself staring at the boy, watching the sun behind him shine through his hair and bounce of his lightly tanned skin.

This guy was- he hesitated to use the word beautiful- but what else could he call him? 

Goddamned attractive, that’s what. And on top of that, he was standing here smiling at Cas, a fondness already growing in his eyes. Cas felt himself melting under the gaze, and struggled to pull himself together.

That was when the car for the coaster pulled up, and gorgeous boy was momentarily forgotten in panic. It was there, and Cas began to breath heavily. The other passengers climbed out, and the voice prompted the riders to take their seats. But Cas couldn’t move. 

He felt a light pressure on the small of his back, and he looked back to see Dean behind him still, watching expectantly. Oh God, he was riding next to Cas. Taking deeper breaths, Cas allowed himself to be propelled forward, and climbed into the car, nearly tripping on the way in. he watched Dean settle in next to him and pull their lap bar down. He glanced at Cas, who felt his face flush. Dammit

He have looked petrified, because Dean reached out and pushed Cas lightly on the shoulder, saying, “It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

Cas was very torn about being scared as hell for the several drops and loops to come, and freaking out because Dean had touched him, he imagined he could still feel Dean’s fingers in his arm. He hadn’t really come to a decision, just said nothing and clung to the lap bar as the car was inspected to get ready to go.

The car lurched forward, along with Cas’s stomach, and he hoped very much that he wouldn’t throw up on Dean. That would make such a terrible first impression. The thought almost made him laugh. Almost.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut as they limbed the first hill, slowly. He heard a chuckle beside him, and angrily cracked one eyelid to glare at Dean. “You shut up.” That was meaner than he intended, but Dean didn’t seem to mind.

“It’s not that bad, really. I promise.”

“Yeah right.” Cas mumbled. “I really hate roller coasters.”

“What? Don’t you trust me?” He looked over to see Dean grinning at him mischievously.

But there was not answer, as they had reached the top, and started to tilt down. 

“Oh shit!” Cas gasped as they plummeted over the edge. 

His yell of terror mixed with Dean’s whoop of joy as they spun around the first curve. He had slammed his eyes shut as they first fell, but now he heard a voice yell into his ear, “It’s worse if your eyes are closed.”

“No!” he yelled, but opened his eyes to find Dean looking at him, well as best he could on the twisting roller coaster.

As they went through the first loop, he felt a pressure squeeze his hand and looked down to see Dean’s hand being strangled by his own hand. He must have grabbed it in his panic. But he really didn’t think about it, as he was whipped around on more turns. And he didn’t let go.  
But maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. He heard Dean’s thrilled laughter beside him, and he began to smile too, letting the fear and exhilaration wash through him in a way that was altogether not unpleasant. His stomach was doing flip flops now not because of the ride, but more due to Dean. Maybe the thrill was just him being distracted. But either way, he didn’t care. It really was awesome.

Eventually, there was the flash of the ride camera, and soon the ride jolted to a stop back at the station. Cas found himself sitting there, panting slightly, and still holding onto Dean’s hand. 

Dean looked at them, and laughed a little. “You can let go now, you know.”

Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush that gave Cas the confidence to smirk and say, “do I have to?”

Dean’s mouth opened in surprise, and Cas wondered if he had gone too far, he began to regret it, but then Dean’s face slid back into a smile, and he tugged Cas to his feet and out of the ride. 

“Not really.”

Cas allowed himself to be pulled along, his head was still spinning, although that may have just been the influence of Dean, and he was smiling as he met his friends.

“You should see your hair Cas!” Chuck laughed.

“Speak for yourself!” Cas responded. Grumbling, but unable to keep the smile from his face for long.

“So was it that bad Cassie?” Beck grinned. No one seemed to notice Dean yet, still attached to Castiel’s hand.

Cas thought for a moment. “It was awesome.” He squeezed Dean’s hand, and Dean laughed at the obvious repetition of his former words.

Well now they noticed him.

“Who are you?” Gabe asked, curiously, not offensively, eyeballing their intertwined hands.

“Dean!” was the only answer they got before Cas was leading them all forward, dragging Dean behind him. 

“Let’s go ride dome more!” Cas said excitedly. His friends followed, wonder at Cas’s new behavior, and at Dean.

Cas stopped all of a sudden, embarrassed. “You want to come with us?” he asked Dean shyly. “I didn’t mean to just kidnap you.”

They both laughed before Dean answered. “No it’s fine, I like hanging with you Cas.”

His stomach did a flip at this, and his heart warmed. “Cool.”

“Awesome.”

So they spent the rest of the day with Dean. Well, Cas did. He didn’t really share him. The pair was largely ignoring of and ignored by the rest of the group.

Cas found, to his great amazement, that Dean was from the same town as him, and that they were both here on school trips. Dean had ditched his group a while back, so had no problems joining Cas. And Cas didn’t mind that one little bit. And Cas never really let go of Dean’s hand. It just felt... right. 

When the end of the day came, the sky having long ago turned black, Dean had to leave to meet up with his class and go home. That’s when Cas had finally le his hand go. He felt sadder than he thought he should at seeing Dean leave.

Dean handed him something. It was a piece of paper with a number on it. Cas blushed and smiled up at Dean.

“Call me when you get home,” Dean winked, “I would like to see you again.”

Cas grinned, infinitely happy. “So would I, you, I uh, count on a call, I mean.”

“Good,” replied Dean, then proceeded to leave a quick, sweet kiss on Cas’s lips, leaving the slightly smaller boy staring after him until he was lost to the crowd. But before he did, Dean turned and waved at Cas, who was able to revive himself from his mental stupor in time to return the grin. Then Dean was gone, and Cas felt all too alone.

He shook off the feeling and grasped the paper tightly. The lonely would not stick around, he was pretty sure. As he stood, warmth in his heart and the silliest grin on his face, he thought about it, and he knew he would be seeing quite a lot of Dean. He couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
